Kereta Hantu Dari BlackWood
by MadamOh
Summary: Ini Cerpen Misteri Karangan: G. Deandra. W Bukan karya sendiri. Diubah sana-sini . typo bertebaran . Kim Jongin/Kim Kai . EXO . END


Kereta Hantu Dari Blackwood

Ini Cerpen Misteri Karangan: G. Deandra. W

Bukan karya sendiri. Diubah sana-sini . typo bertebaran .

Salam ✌

Jika bukan karena pekerjaannya, maka Kai tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu tujuh hari untuk berdiam di sebuah kota kecil di tengah antah berantah itu.

Blackwood.

Ya. Siapapun yang mendengar nama kota itu akan bergidik ngeri, dikarenakan sejarah dan julukan yang diberikan pada kota tua di sebelah selatan Sherland itu.

Blackwood sudah dikenal sebagai rumah dari berbagai hal spiritual yang tak dapat dijelaskan oleh akal sehat. Telah banyak kejadian yang terekam, kematian-kematian ganjil, dan hal-hal aneh lain yang terus saja mengundang rasa penasaran penduduk dari kota lain. Kai adalah salah satunya.

Kai adalah seorang penulis untuk sebuah majalah misteri di kotanya, Arcadia, dan kali ini ia ditugaskan untuk menulis kejadian-kejadian aneh yang ada di Blackwood. Tidak mudah. Kai sudah tak dapat menghitung lagi berapa banyak tetua yang ia wawancara di kota kecil itu. Namun satu dari mereka tidak pernah ada yang mengatakan sesuatu yang rasional. Semuanya diambang imajinasi dan takhayul.

Bagaimana dengan ia sendiri? Apakah Kai sudah mengalami hal-hal aneh selama ia tinggal tujuh hari di Blackwood. Jawabannya, tidak. Ia bukanlah pria penakut. Dan ia sudah bersiap seandainya ada hal-hal gaib yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Namun selama tujuh hari, ia tidak mendapatkan apapun.

Di hari terakhirnya, Kai menyimpulkan bahwa memang ada begitu banyak misteri yang melingkupi Blackwood. Ada yang terjelaskan, ada pula yang tidak. Semuanya cerita yang berkembang di Blackwood berakar pada kehidupan masyarakat Blackwood di masa lampau. Ritual-ritual aneh, adanya ajaran sesat di kota itu, dan hal-hal lain yang kadang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Kai telah mendapatkan cerita yang ia inginkan, meski rasa tidak begitu memuaskan. Tapi ia lega bahwasanya ia akan sgera meninggalkan kota yang selalu terlihat suram itu. Matahari memang bersinar. Namun seolah kehidupan di kota ini terselimuti oleh sesuatu hal. Sesuatu yang jahat dan diluar nalar.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin tinggal lebih lama?" tanya seorang pria, pemilik penginapan, pada Kai yang mengembalikan kunci.

"Kurasa tidak." Jawab Kai.

"Sebenarnya…, masih ada banyak hal yang ingin kulihat. Tapi jadwal pekerjaanku mengharuskanku kembali hari Senin."

"Aku mengerti." Balas pria di balik meja reception sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih atas segala bantuanmu selama aku disini, Baekhyun." Ucap Kai.

"Tanpa panduanmu, aku buta dengan tempat ini."

"Ada banyak cerita aneh jika kau mau tinggal lebih lama." Balas Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil. "Oh! Atau kau kini sudah mulai ketakutan?"

"Aku banyak mendapat cerita yang menarik." Jawab Kai. "Kau tahu? Aku besar di kota besar, dimana pengetahuan tentang hal-hal gaib masih dalam skala minim. Dengan kata lain, aku tidak terlalu menaruh kepercayaan pada hal-hal seperti itu. Aku menuliskannya, hanya untuk mengisi lembaran kosong di edisi misteri bulan depan."

"Bersiaplah, Kai." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Mereka mengawasinya." Kai hanya dapat tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang terkahir, yang menurutnya terlalu dibuat dramatis. Baekhyun pun tak bisa menahan tawa atas leluconnya sendiri. "Jika suatu saat kau kembali…" ucap Baekhyun sebelum Kai pergi. "Mungkin aku bisa lebih banyak membantu."

"Terima kasih." Kai memberikan satu senyum terakhirnya, lalu melangkah pergi dari motel kecil itu.

Hari sudah mulai senja saat Kai keluar dari motel. Ia menghentikan satu taksi, dan meminta sang supir untuk mengantarkannya ke Blackwood Station, dimana ia akan naik kereta untuk pulang.

Ya. Kereta. Seandainya saja ia bawa mobil, mungkin ia tidak harus menaiki kereta tua itu. Blackwood, selain terkenal dengan cerita misterinya, juga terkenal dengan satu-satunya kota yang masih mengoperasikan kereta uap dari jalam lampau. Tapi kereta itu malah menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi turis yang tidak pernah naik kereta uap. Itu pula yang Kai ingin rasakan. Ia harus menolak tawaran jemputan oleh kawannya, karena ia ingin naik kereta itu.

Taksi yang ia tumpangi membawanya sampai ke depan stasiun tua itu. Stasiun Blackwood, berdasarkan cerita yang ia dengar, telah berdiri sejak akhir abad 19. Dahulu stasiun ini hanya digunakan oleh para pedagang untuk mengantarkan barang-barang dagangan mereka dari kota ini, menuju Caden, sebuah kota di timur Blackwood. Kereta tua itu menjadi kereta komersil saat perang dunia dua berakhir. Sekitar tahun 1950, kereta uap sempat berhenti beroperasi. Namun kembali dijalankan saat ulang tahun kota Blackwood lima tahun kemudian. Hingga detik ini, kereta itu masih terlihal begitu kokoh.

Dengan gerak santai dan tak terburu-buru, Kai masuk ke peron stasiun yang tidak begitu banyak dipadati para calon penumpang. Kedua matanya langsung melihat begitu banyak hal yang menunjukkan usia sebenarnya dari stasiun gerak santai dan tak terburu-buru, Kai masuk ke peron stasiun yang tidak begitu banyak dipadati para calon penumpang. Kedua matanya langsung melihat begitu banyak hal yang menunjukkan usia sebenarnya dari stasiun itu. Rel selusur tangan yang ada di peron terlihat sudah berkarat dan tak terurus, meski bagian lain dari stasiun terlihat bersih. Bangunan stasiunnya sendiri pun sudah terlihat begitu tua dengan cat putih kusam, dengan bekas tambalan disana-sini. Kereta yang akan menjadi alat transportasinya nampak di depan mata. Lokomotif hitam yang mengepulkan asap dari cerobongnya itu terlihat seperti monster dari jaman batu. Besar, kokoh, dan terlihat begitu menantang. Lokomotif itu memiliki empat bauh gerbang di belakangnya. Yang anehnya, terlihat lebih baru dari usia lokomotifnya.

"Memang baru." Ucap salah seorang pria tua yang duduk di samping Kai saat dia menanyakan tentang usia gerbong-gerbong itu.

"Kenapa dengan gerbong yang lama?" tanya Kai. "Rusak? Seharusnya mereka tetap menggunakan…"

"Ya. Rusak." Jawab pria tua itu.

"Mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang terjadi. Atau seseorang terlalu pintar memutar cerita mengenai apa yang terjadi."

"Apa masksud Anda?"

"Tragedi, nak. Tragedi." Kai, untuk sesaat, merasakan rasa dingin sedingin es mengalir uturn di tulang belakangnya. Sebuah perasaan aneh, yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang terjadi. Tapi Kai tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Apakah karena ucapan pria tua itu?

"Tragedi?" Kai mencoba untuk mengorek keterangan lebih lanjut. Namun ia mendapat tatapan serius dari pria tua itu. "Tragedi, tentang apa?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang perlu kuceritakan, kurasa."

"Tapi Anda yang memulainya.

"Maafkan aku!" ucap pria tua itu seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Kurasa aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Tidak seharusnya aku…, lupakan saja, oke?"

"Tapi…"

Sia-sia saja Kai memaksa. Pria tua itu benar-benar tidak mau membuka mulutnya atas apa yang terjadi. Atas 'Tragedi' yang ia sebutkan tadi. Ada apa sebenarnya dibalik kereta uap tua itu? Adakah cerita lain yang tabu untuk dibicarakan? Kai melirik jam tangannya, yang menunjukkan bahwa masih ada jeda sekitar satu jam sebelum keretanya berangkat. Masih ada waktu untuk berkeliaran di peron, menemui seseorang yang mungkin mau bercerita mengenai legenda kereta tua itu.

"Tragedi? Benarkah?" seorang pemuda yang Kai tanyai sepertinya tidak tahu banyak mengenai kereta tua itu. Bahkan, meski pemuda itu sudah berkali-kali naik kereta tua itu, ia belum tahu bahwa ada sebuah cerita terpendam yang dirahasiakan.

"Aku tidak tahu banyak. Mungkin kau bisa tanya orang lain? Kai memutuskan untuk makan di sebuah kedai. Disaat kesempatan datang, ia mencoba bertanya lagi mengenai legenda kereta tua itu pada sang pemilik kedai. Tapi seperti yang telah ia duga,"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap sang pemilik kedai. Seorang wanita tambun dengan wajah maskulin, potongan rambut pendek, dan sepertinya bukan tipe wanita yang enak untuk diajak bicara. Kai memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Hari sudah benar-benar gelap begitu ia keluar dari kedai. Stasiun tua itu kini sepenuhnya telah diselimuti dengan kegelapan. Anehnya, disaat yang bersamaan, kabut mulai muncul di sekitar area itu. Yang membuat barisan pepohonan yang ada di hutan sekitar stasiun menjadi tidak terlihat, kabur dan tak jelas. Kai merasakan sebuah aura tak menyenangkan saat ia melihat sekelompok orang berdiri tegak tak bergerak di depan salah satu gerbong. Seolah mereka tengah mengantre untuk naik, meski kereta belum mau berangkat. Anehnya, kerumunan orang-orang itu saling diam dan tak membuat gerakan sama sekali. Terlihat seperti sekumpulan patung semen yang sengaja dijejer disana. Kai duduk kembali di bangku peron. Ia lirik jam tangannya, dan ia sadari bahwa keretanya akan segera berangkat. Pukul 8.15 adalah waktu keberangkatan kereta itu, yang akan membawanya ke Caden. Dan dari sana nanti ia akan naik bus menuju Arcadia. Rumahnya.

Kai tengah menenggak isi botol minumannya saat tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menyentuh lehernya dari arah samping. Sesuatu yang terasa bbegiu dingin, sedingin es. Seketika ia putar kepalanya, namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun berdiri di belakangnya. Ia berharap Baekhyun akan muncul dengan tawa konyolnya. Ia berharap Baekhyun akan mengatakan, 'Maaf mengangetkanmu!'. Tapi nyatanya, tidak ada siapapun yang berdiri di belakangnya. Yang ia lihat hanyalah segerombolan orang-orang yang keluar masuk stasiun, tanpa ada yang aneh kecuali sederet orang yang berdiri kaku di depan gerbong itu. Lalu benda apa yang menyentuh lehernya tadi? Kai bergidik, menghempaskan pikiran konyol dari kepalanya. Ia katakan pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Mungkin pikirannya menjadi sedikit kacau karena selama tujuh hari terkahir ia selalu mendengar cerita-cerita mistis. Mungkin ia mulai terpengaruh. Namun ia tetap katakan pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ada penjelasan untuk setiap hal yang dianggap abnormal. Dan ia yakini akan hal itu.

Peluit berbunyi beberapa detik kemudian, menandakan bahwa kereta itu akan segera berangkat. Kai segera mengangkut tasnya, dan bergerak ke arah gerbong keempat. Ia sadari sedetik kemudian bahwa segerombolan orang yang berdiri kaku tadi sudah tidak ada lagi. Mungkin mereka sudah naik ke dalam gerbong?

Kai disambut oleh seorang petugas dalam seragam berwarna biru saat naik ke gerbong. Pria itu kemudian mengantar Kai masuk ke dalam kompartemen yang berada di bagian tengah gerbong. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan kompartemen itu, selain satu fakta bahwa kompartemennya terlihat begitu tua, begitu klasik, dan remang. Petugas dalam seragam biru itu segera meninggalkannya begitu kai duduk.

Apa ada yang aneh dengan kereta yang ia tumpangi? Kai tersenyum, menertawai kekhawatirannya itu. Kenapa ia kini selalu berpikir negatif? Apakah karena ucapan pria tua tadi mengenai sebuah tragedi itu?Selalu ada sebuah cerita. Itu yang Kai katakan pada dirinya sendiri. Kereta tua yang ia tumpangi ini mungkin memiliki cerita yang unik, mistik, mengerikan, namun tidak akan menghilangkan kenyataan bahwa inilah kereta yang akan membawanya pulang. Tidak ada yang perlu ia takuti.

Dengan hentakan yang cukup terasa, kereta tua itu akhirnya berjalan. Perlahan, meninggalkan stasiun Blackwood yang mulai tenggelam oleh kabut kelabu. Kai menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi, dan tiba-tiba saja merasakan sebuah rasa kantuk yang luar biasa. Mungkin ia kelelahan karena selama seharian tadi ia tidak pernah berhenti mengotari Blackwood untuk mencari cerita.

Kai menguap, lalu memasang earphone pada kedua telinganya untuk mendengarkan musik dari mp3 playernya. Dengan lagu mengalun pelan, Kai pun seperti dibuai ke dalam alam mimpi. Perlahan, ia pun jatuh ke dalam alam tidurnya.

—

Sebuah guncangan pada kereta membangunkan kai. Kai membuka kedua matanya, dan menemukan dirinya sudah berada dalam kegelapan total. Lampu di kompartemennya padam. Dan satu-satunya cahaya adalah cahaya keperakan dari bulan yang bersinar di luar. Earphone mp3 playernya telah jatuh entah kemana. Kai menegakkan posisi tubuhnya, dan mulai mereka-reka dimana sebenarnya kereta itu berada. Apakah ia sudah sampai dekat dengan Caden?

Tidak. Caden adalah sebuah kawasan pertanian. Namun ketika Kai melihat keluar kereta melalui jendela, yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah sederet pepohonan yang berlarian cepat melewati gerbongnya. Kereta itu mungkin sedang dalam tengah perjalanan menuju Caden. Kai merasakan hawa dingin yang tidak biasa. Aneh, mengingat kereta yang ia tumpangi adalah sebuah kereta lama dimana tidak ada satu pun pendingin udara. Kemampuan otak Kai untuk berpikir mengatakan bahwa mungkin angin masuk dari arah luar kereta melalui sebuah celah. Hawa dingin bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang mengganggu ketenangan pria itu. Tapi juga dengan kegelapan yang terjadi di kereta itu. Bukan berarti ia takut dengan gelap. Hanya saja ia merasa aneh dengan lampu kereta yang padam.

Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membuka pintu kompartemen yang menghubungkan ruangannya dengan lorong gerbong. Lagi-lagi, memang aneh. Keadaan begitu gelap dan tak normal. Apakah kereta tua itu memang selalu mematikan lampu ketika sudah berjalan? Kai memutuskan untuk keluar dari kompartemennya dan bergerak di sepanjang lorong gerbong. Ternyata semakin jauh ia melangkah, hal-hal janggal lainnya pun ia temukan. Ternyata yang menempati gerbong keempat hanya ia seorang. Komparteman-kompartemen yang ia lewati sama sekali tak berpenghuni. Oh! Itukah sebabnya gerbong miliknya berada dalam kegelapan? Mungkin petugas tidak sadar bahwa ada penumpang di gerbong itu dan mematikan lampunya?

Kai sepertinya setuju dengan pemikiran tersebut. Ia berniat untuk memberi tahu petugas yang mungkin ada di gerbong lain untuk menyalakan kembali lampu di kompartemennya. Kai bergerak melewati sekat di antara gerbong, lalu masuk ke gerbong tiga. Keadaan di gerbong itu ternyata sama dengan gerbong miliknya. Gelap, dan sepi. Hanya suara mesin dan derak roda kereta yang ia dengar. Sama sekali tidak ada aktivitas yang terjadi. Kenapa?

Langkah Kai tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang aneh keluar dari kegelapan. Seperti suara geraman rendah, yang berasal dari salah satu kompartemen. Apa yang terjadi? Mungkin ada sesorang yang membutuhkan pertolongan? Kai mengikuti arah suara geraman, atau rintih kesakitan itu. Berasal dari sebuah kompartemen di ujung koridor. Pintu kompartemen itu terbuka, dan memperlihatkan seorang pria tengah duduk sambil membungkuk. Suara geraman, dan rintih itu terus keluar dari arah pria itu. Kai yang merasa khawatir bergerak mendekat.

"Permisi, Tuan?" ucap Kai. Ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari pria itu. Tubuh pria itu berguncang kedepan dan kebelakang, seolah tengah menahan rasa sakit.

"Tuan, Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Pergi…"

"Maaf?" Kai tersentak kaget saat wajah pria itu menoleh ke arahnya. Sebuah wajah yang pucat pasi, dengan dua mata memerah seperti baru menangis menatapnya. Mulut pria itu bergerak lambat, mengeluarkan kata yang sama setiap kalinya.

"Pergi…, pergi…"

"Anda sakit?" tanya Kai lagi. Ia semakin khawatir, dan disaat yang bersamaan merasa takut. Keanehan yang terjadi pada pria itu benar-benar tidak normal.

"Aku akan memanggil petugas, oke?" ucap Kai.

Kai bergerak pergi sambil bergidik. Ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada pria itu, namun ia yakin bahwa pria itu sedang tidak sehat. Kai bergerak maju ke gerbong dua, dimana keadaannya tidak berbeda jauh dengan gerbong-gerbong yang sudah ia lewati.

"Halo!" teriak Kai. Suaranya menggema di sepanjang koridor, tanpa ada balasan. "Permisi! Ada seseorang? Aku butuh pertolongan!"

Keanehan-keanehan yang tidak wajar itu mulai membuat Kai berpikir bahwa memang ada yang tidak beres. Tapi apa? Selain kegelapan dan tidak adanya orang, apa lagi yang bisa terjadi?

Kai melonjak kaget saat ia bergerak melewati sebeuah kompartemen yang terbuka. Di dalam kompartemen itu terdepat beberapa orang yang berdiri, kaku, seperti yang pernah ia lihat di peron stasiun. Keempat orang yang ada di dalam kompartemen itu terlihat sama persis dengan sebuah patung. Berdiri tak bergerak, pucat, dan sama sekali tidak berbicara. Kai tahu bahwa mereka bukan orang-orang biasa. Dan anehnya, pakaian yang dikenakan oleh orang-orang itu seperti bukan dari jamannya berada saat itu.

Kai nyaris berteriak histeris saat keempat orang itu memutar kepala mereka ke arahnya. Wajah yang pucat pasi, dengan mata memerah, dan mereka berucap dalam waktu yang bersaman,"Pergi…"

Kai kini benar-benar kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya. Ia merasa terlalu takut untuk dapat berpikir normal. Ia berlari di sepanajng koridor, melewati kompartemen-kompartemen yang terbuka dengan orang-orang yang pucat pasi di dalamnya dengan kata-kata yang sama.

"Pergi…, pergi…"

Kai terus berlari. Gerbong dua, lalu gerbong pertama. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya petugas di kedua gerbang itu.

"Seseorang!" teriaknya. "Tolong, kumohon!"

Kai berteriak keras saat suara geraman dengan kata 'pergi' itu terdengar di seisi gerbong yang ia tempati. Ketakutan mulai merayapi tubuhnya, jantungnya, dan segala yang ia punya. Tubuhnya bergetar, dengan kedua telapak tangan menutupi telinga. Suara-suara itu terdengar semakin keras, semakin jelas, hingga ia tidak tahan lagi. Kai berteriak meminta tolong sambil menutup matanya. Namun ketika ia buka kedua matanya, di depannya telah hadir puluhan wajah pucat pasi dengan mata merah, dengan tajam menatapnya.

—

Kai berteriak dengan sekuat nafas dan tenaganya. Namun gumpalan kegelapan itu terus merasuki tubuhnya. Membelenggunya, hingga ia tidak bisa lagi menggerakkan kedua tangan dan kakinya. Kai telah kehilangan kesadarannya. Secercah cahaya tiba-tiba saja nampak di kejauhan. Kai mencoba mendekat, dengan kaki dan tangan terbelenggu, ia berhasil merangkak. Semakin dekat, dekat, dan terbukalah tabir. Gumpalan benda berwarna hijau dengan latar belakang biru hadir di hadapan kedua matanya. Kai berteriak, dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Ia telah sadar. Dinginnya udara di sekitarnya membangunkan otaknya yang setengah sadar. Dimana dia?

Hutan. Ya. Kai tidak mungkin salah akan lokasinya saat itu. Ia berada di tengah hutan yang cukup lebat, dengan pohon-pohon besar mengelilinginya. Sinar matahari yang berhasil menembus lebatnya dedaunan menyorot kedua matanya, membuatnya buta untuk sesaat. Apa yang terjadi?

Kai tidak mengetahui kebenaran atas apa yang baru saja menimpa dirinya. Kereta yang ia naiki, kemudian wajah-wajah menyedihkan, pucat pasi sekaligus mengerikan itu… Semuanya telah hilang. Kai tersentak saat mendegar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Derap langkah berat yang menembus semak-semak membuatnya khawatir. Apa yang akan datang kepadanya? Kai terdiam kaku saat kedua matanya bertemu dengan laras sebuah senapan. Dan di balik senapan itu, muncul seorang pria berjambang dengan kedua mata membelalak melihat ada pria semanis kai berkeliaran di tengah hutan.

"Kukira kau babi hutan." Ucap pria itu seraya menurunkan senapannya.

Perhatian pria itu terpaku pada Kai. Kai, yang tidak terlihat seperti manusia beradab dengan wajah tercoreng tanah, dan pakaian serba kotor. Kai sendiri tidak dapat menjelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi padanya.

"Keretanya…" gumam Kai dengan nada bergetar. Jiwanya yang terguncang tidak dapat dikendalikan lagi.

"Keretanya menghilang." Sepuluh menit kemudian, Kai telah duduk di depan perapian dengan secangkir kopi panas berada di tangannya. Pria itu membawa Kai ke pondok perburuannya, dan menawari pria itu makan. Tapi Kai telah kehilangan nafsu makannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan disana." Ucap pria itu. "Dan aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu mengenai kereta itu."

"Kereta malam dari Blackwood." Ucap kai.

"Blackwood?" pria itu mengernyit. Namun sesaat kemudian ia mengangguk-angguk sambil mendesah. Ia berkata, "Terjadi lagi."

Kai membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan yang rasioanl atas hal tak rasional yang baru saja ia alami. Apa yang terjadi?

"Kau tidak akan percaya dengan perkataanku." Ucap pria itu. "Tapi kereta dari Blackwood tidak jadi berangkat kemarin malam."

"Apa?"

"Ayahku." Ucap pria itu lagi. "Dia bekerja di stasiun itu. Dan ia baru saja meneleponku bahwa ia tidak bisa pulang karena kereta Blackwood mengalami kerusakan, dan harus menunggu satu hari."

"Tapi aku baru saja menaikinya." Ucap Kai. Ia menaikkan nada bicaranya, karena tidak ingin dianggap pembohong dan gila.

"Aku mengerti."

"Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Kai.

"Lalu kereta apa yang aku naiki semalam? Lalu orang-orang itu…"

"Kini aku mempercayai apa kata orang."

"Tentang apa?"

"Kereta hantu itu."

Kai, yang sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal normal dan tidak spiritual, hanya dapat menahan tawanya. Apa yang pria itu bicarakan?

"Yang kau naiki semalam adalah kereta hantu."

"Omong kosong!"

"Kau boleh tidak percaya." Ucap pria itu. "Tapi bisakah kau menjelaskan kenapa kau berakhir di tengah hutan?"

Kai terdiam. Jika saja ucapan pria itu benar, maka apa yang baru saja ia alami masuk akal. Tapi…, apa kini ia sudah kehilangan pikiran rasionalnya dan percaya dengan bualan mengenai hantu? Tapi apa yang baru saja ia alami adalah nyata.

"Kereta Blackwood dari tahun 1940." Ucap pria itu. "Perjalanan yang seharusnya membawa para pedagang ke Caden harus mengalami sebuah kecelakaan yang tragis saat melewati tikungan Baker. Tikungan tu berada tepat dimana kau bangun tadi. Ada jurang seratus meter dari sana. Dan kereta itu terjatuh ke dalam jurang puluhan tahun yang lalu. Menewaskan setidaknya empat puluh orang, termasuk ternak yang mereka bawa.

"Awalnya aku tidak mempercayai saat orang-orang berkata bahwa arwah dari para penumpang kereta itu masih menghantui tikungan Baker hingga detik ini. Tapi melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi padamu, aku mulai bisa mengerti. Kereta itu terjatuh pada hari ini, 20 Oktober, lebih dari lima puluh tanuh yang lalu. Sudah banyak cerita mengenai kereta hantu itu. Yang katanya memakan jiwa-jiwa orang yang secara tidak sengaja menaikinya. Tapi kau beruntung, kau bisa bangun dengan keadaan yang cukup waras. Orang lain akan gila."

"Kurasa aku mulai gila." Ucap Kai.

"Mempercayai ceritamu seperti ini…"

"Terserah kau berkata apa." Ucap pria muda itu. "Tapi itu yang terjadi. Itulah salah satu misteri yang melingkupi Blackwood sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu."

Kai tidak tahu apakah ia harus percaya atau tidak. Tapi perkataan pria muda itu sepertinya bukanlah kebohongan semata. Ia masih hidup. Ya. Itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan baginya.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Kai. "Dari sekian banyak calon penumpang di stasiun…"

"Karena kau bukan tipe orang yang mudah percaya dengan cerita seperti itu, benar bukan?" Kai menunduk. Ya. Dan apa yang telah ia alami menunjukkan bahwa kekuatan spiritual di dunia ini nyata, dan bukan hanya bualan semata. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa orang-orang yang tidak mau mengakui adanya kekuatan gaib adalah orang-orang yang sebenarnya takut untuk menghadapinya. Kai mengakui bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari orang-orang itu. Pria itu mengambil kembali senapannya, lalu bergerak ke arah pintu. Ia memandang sesaat ke arah Kai sebelum pergi.

"Tunggu aku disini." Ucapnya. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kota terdekat."

Kai hanya dapat mengangguk. Saat pria itu pergi, ia rogoh saku celananya, dan menemukan selembar karcis kumal, yang saat ia periksa dengan teliti, tertulis tanggal 20 Oktober 1940. Rachel hanya dapat menertawai dirinya sendiri. Ia yang tidak percaya dengan hantu, baru saja menaiki sebuah kereta hantu. Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Apakah ia masih akan menuliskan artikel mengenai misteri Blackwood? Jika begitu, mungkin ia juga harus menuliskan pengalamannya saat menaiki kereta hantu Blackwood itu.

End


End file.
